


You Take Mine, I Take Yours

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, at least kinda...I hope?, bc it mentions the Oklahoma State sweatshirt...?, post-ep 17x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie shows up at Nick's place, soaked to the bone, so he lends her some of his clothes...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	You Take Mine, I Take Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> Hellokaelyn dared me to write post-ep fics for the last three episodes, so here's the first out of three.  
> I originally wanted to write them in order of the episodes, but the plot plan/ idea I had for 17x17 was the most detailed so I figured it'd be the easiest to write, which is why I wrote this first after all.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Btw, Hellokaelyn suggested the title bc I asked her for help with that since I really had trouble thinking of one, so once again thank you for that, you're the best ^-^ 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Nick was sitting on his couch watching some action movie -since with the rainy weather outside you couldn't really do anything else on a day off- when his cellphone rang.  
Picking it up, he saw that it was Ellie who was calling, so he answered the call.

“Hey, Bishop, what's up” he asked her, and was answered with a moment of silence.

“You home?” she hesitantly asked, so he immediately replied with a “yes”, wondering even more why she called now.

What she said next, however, he hadn't expected to hear.  
“I'm in front of your door.”

At that, the Latino quickly ended the call and raced to his front door.  
Opening it, he came face to face with Ellie who was soaked to the bone.

“Holy shit, Ellie! What were you doing outside in weather like this?” he wanted to know as he moved aside a bit and motioned for her to come in, which she did while she gave him an answer to his justified question.

“Well, it wasn't raining yet when I went for a run. But then it just started pouring, and I was closer to your apartment than mine... so here I am,” she told him a bit sheepishly while taking notice of the Oklahoma State sweatshirt he was wearing. It had previously belonged to her until she sorted it out a few days ago along with a lot of other stuff to donate it and he had claimed it for himself.  
However, the blonde chose not to comment on his outfit, liking the way it looked on her co-worker.  
Nick nodded at her explanation and stared at her, looked at her hair and clothes that were so drenched she was dripping onto his floor, creating small water puddles.

“I'll get you some dry clothes,” he offered, and went into his bedroom to get them as soon as she saw her nod.  
There was no way he'd let her stay in her own clothes, or else she'd most likely catch a cold.

Coming back with one of his shirts and sweatpants after making a quick trip to the bathroom as well, he handed them to her as she gave him a grateful smile.  
“Thanks.”

“I put a towel in the bathroom for you, so feel free to take a hot shower and then change.  
You can hang your clothes up to dry,” the Latino told her and was met with another smile on her lips as she did as he suggested.

Taking off her soaked clothes and hanging them over the heater after squeezing most of the water out over the sink, she stepped into the shower and quickly rinsed herself off with hot water before she dried herself off and put on Nick's clothes.  
Looking at herself in the mirror, it was obvious that they were a bit too big on her, which she had expected, but it still felt wonderful to be in warm, dry clothing now.  
She quickly dried of her hair a bit before going back into Nick's living room, where she found him on the couch with two cups of warm tea.

When he saw her come towards him, he handed her one of the mugs after she sat down next to him and informed her that he ordered take-out for the both of them.

“Feel better now?” he asked and was met with a nod as the blonde nipped at her tea.  
Pulling her bare feet under her, she covered the lower part of her body with the blanket that was laying on the sofa.

Meanwhile, the Latino looked at her, his co-worker for now unaware of his staring.  
He was glad that she showed up at his place, that they were spending time together... he always enjoyed her presence, which he told himself had nothing to do with his feelings for her...or at least that's what he tried to convince himself of.  
Clearing his throat, drawing her attention to him, he offered for her to stay at his place since it was already late in the afternoon.  
“You can sleep here if you like and then I can drive you back to your place tomorrow,” he suggested calmly and was surprised when along with a thanks, she placed her hand on his in gratitude.  
The touch only lasted for a second before she pulled back again, but now Nick was even more certain that he was only lying to himself about his non-existent feelings for the blonde.  
Such a simple touch of hands had never evoked such a feeling within him, and he couldn't deny that he wanted a touch like that between them again, and more.

But for now, he suppressed that longing, swallowed it down his throat with the tea he drank while they watched a movie together.

________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later after work, when the two of them were the only ones left in the bullpen, both already ready to leave, he remembered that he still had the clothes she left at his place in his backpack, so he took them out and went to stand in front of her desk to give them back to her.

Ellie took them from him, -their fingers brushing against each other for a second- before she thanked him again.  
“Thank you again for the other day,” she said, but was met with a dismissing wave of his hand.

“Don't mention it!” he told her with a small smile as he watched her shoulder her bag, and after a quick goodnight to Nick, move in the direction of the elevator.

Before she got farther than six feet though, he called out to her to stop her, in result making her turn around to face him once more.  
“I was just wondering, do I also get my clothes back?” he inquired.

At his question, a smug smirk made its way onto her face, eyes glinting a bit.  
“No,” she replied in a convinced tone of voice and was satisfied to find a surprised look on his face at that, brows pulled up with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened, clearly not having expected that answer.

“You have my sweatshirt that I wanted to donate, so I'm gonna keep your shirt and sweatpants in return,” Ellie added to her statement, after which she finally made her way to the elevator without taking a second longer to look at his facial expression.

As the elevator doors closed, a perplexed and stunned Nick was left standing there, staring after the blonde in disbelief.


End file.
